Glowbird
Glowbird (Etrian Odyssey) Glowbirds are enemies that can be first encountered on B9F in the Primitive Jungle. These birds are incredibly fast, allowing them to get an easy kill on a low health party member if you're not careful. Unlike other monsters with this ability, the Corrode ability of the Glowbird only lowers the defense of a party member, not the entire party. Skills * Corrode (Uses Head): Decreases defense of a single party member. Drops * Feather (Worth: 30 en) * Bird Talon (Worth: 35 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters *Redbeak *Lucifird *Macabre Glowbird (Etrian Odyssey II) Glowbirds are enemies that can be first encountered on 19F in the Petal Bridge. Even though you encounter them late in the game, they work exactly like their counterpart in Etrian Odyssey I: They will start off with Corrode, which lowers the defense of the entire party, and afterwards attack normally for good damage. They are also pretty fast. Skills * Corrode (Uses ???): Drops * Gold Quill (Worth: 113 en) * Gold Claw (Worth: 119 en) * Death Stem (Worth: 120 en) Conditional Drop * None. Glowbird (Etrian Odyssey Untold) The Glowbird once again makes an appearance in the Primitive Jungle. This dangerous monster can become deadly if not taken out quickly. They can use the skill Charge to use a turn to power up, then launch a powerful attack the turn after. If that wasn't enough, Glowbirds can also use Evil Cry to raise the attack of all the monsters in the battle as well. Skills * Charge (Uses Head): Doubles the damage of the user's next physical attack. * Evil Cry (Uses Head): Increases all enemies' physical attack for 4 turns. Drops * Glow Beak (Worth: 57 en) ** A Glow Beak 'is required for the completion of the quest ''Chef's Demand' * Glow Talon (Worth: 59 en) Conditional Drop * None Locations * Primitive Jungle: B9F Related Monsters * Carmine Beak * Depth Dancer Luminous Bird (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Luminous Birds are FOEs first found on 16F and later again on 20F of the Petal Bridge. They rest stationary on one of the nests scattered around the floor, rotating once every 2 player steps. Should the player enter their line of sight, they turn aggressive and pursue them. When they stop pursuit due to the player leaving the room, they return to the closest nest available. In-battle, Luminous Birds will almost always use Brutal Ray, but use an entire turn to ready the attack. The attack is incredibly powerful and hits the entire party, so bringing a supply of Blast Grenades is mandatory for fighting this FOE. Having a fast party member lob a Grenade and interrupt the attack every other turn will ensure that the Luminous Bird will never get a hit in, making them ideal for level-grinding should there be enough Blast Grenades to go around. Alternatively, inflicting head bind will prevent it from being able to use Brutal Ray. Skills *'Brutal Ray' (Uses Head): Deals high damage to the entire party, but takes a turn to power up. Drops * Gold Claw (Worth: 1500 en) Conditional Drop * NoneCategory: Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold FOEs Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters